The disclosure relates generally to improving secure signal integrity. The disclosure relates particularly to improving signal integrity by providing tamper resistant circuit elements.
Computing devices may include dedicated security hardware, such as Hardware Security Modules, and other protected security circuits. The specialized hardware may provide encryption/decryption functionality and may contain sensitive information such as encryption key values.
Dedicated security hardware necessarily conforms to communications and hardware standards so as to successfully integrate into systems. Standardized communications interfaces, such as the high-speed Peripheral Component Interface Express (PCIe) require that circuit boards be configured with data transmission output traces having the proper electrical properties and matching the input points of the communications buses of the system.